


A Distant Memory

by Jeon_Yoonsung



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One True Pairing, Other, Post-Resident Evil 6, Surprise Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_Yoonsung/pseuds/Jeon_Yoonsung
Summary: Alice had a dream that Carlos was still alive.





	A Distant Memory

'Carlos?', Alice's eyes widened at seeing the man seeing in front of her.

'Hey, Alice', the man chuckled lightly, a hint of a smile gracing his face.

'Is that really you?', Alice had to ask that. Whether she was asking him or herself, she did not know.

_All she knew that she won't be able to bear it if it's just another trick her mind was playing on her. Another cruel, sadistic hallucination her mind conjured up to torture her. To guilt trip her for not saving Carlos._

_For not fighting for him. For not being there for him._

She wished that she could've saved him. He was the first man who made her feel things...after so long too.

_If he's really here...If he is not just a figment of my fucked-up imagination, then I'd never let him go,_ she promised herself silently, while she stared at the dark, handsome man before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - I've started a Ko-Fi page! Check it out, if you want. ;)
> 
> Ko-Fi - https://ko-fi.com/jeon_yoonsung
> 
> Also, I've changed my username from Carlisle_James to Jeon_Yoonsung on AO3 for good. Please don't get confused. I'm the one who wrote this series. :((((((((((
> 
> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. High-school's kicking my ass, I have to go cram school as well and there are way too many ongoing series atm. 
> 
> RE:Franchise is very close to my heart, so don't think this FF is abandoned. It's not. I'm just bad at updating. :(


End file.
